This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Rapid and reliable measurements of the levels of clinically-relevant blood analytes are invaluable to physicians when making assessments about a patient's treatment options. Current clinical laboratory tests involve sample preparation, the use of expensive reagents, and are time-intensive. Raman spectroscopy is attractive in that it offers both specificity and can measure multiple analytes at once. In the past years, NIR Raman has been proven to be able to detect multiple blood analytes in the millimolar range. This feasibility study seeks to re-evaluate NIR Raman spectroscopy detection limits in the micromolar range which covers a variety of clinically-important blood analytes. To improve the detection limits, technical challenges encountered in the interpretation of Raman spectra- such as turbidity variation across samples and luminescence background in Raman spectra- will be dealt with and novel applications of Chemometrics algorithms will also be explored.